<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angekommen by diagonalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981295">Angekommen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagonalia/pseuds/diagonalia'>diagonalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of past abusive relationship, F/F, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Some angst, loser episodenbezug: züri brännt, slightly AU but psssh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagonalia/pseuds/diagonalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach ihrer idealen Kollegin gefragt, würden Isabelle Grandjean einige Antworten einfallen, keine davon wäre „Tessa Ott“.<br/>Aber niemand fragte Isabelle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tessa Ott/Isabelle Grandjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angekommen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nach ihrem idealen Feierabend gefragt, würden Isabelle Grandjean einige Antworten einfallen, in denen die Begriffe „Sektempfang“ und „Smalltalk“ sicher nicht vorkamen. Das hier war eigentlich überhaupt kein Feierabend, dachte sie, mehr ein Arbeitstag, der die unangenehme Eigenschaft besaß, sich bis in die Abendstunden auszudehnen. Wie Kaugummi. Schließlich wurde von ihr auch hier erwartet, mit einflussreichen Leuten zu reden, dabei einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen und sich überhaupt von ihrer Schokoladenseite zu zeigen.<br/>
Beinahe hätte sie vor unterdrücktem Lachen in ihren Sekt geschnaubt, so zuwider war ihr dieses Konzept.<br/>
Der Gedanke, dass Alkohol vermutlich auch eine schlechte Idee war, kam ihr erst beim dritten Glas und verflog genau so schnell wieder. Den einzigen Lichtblick am dunklen Horizont, der dieser Abend war, würde sie sich nicht nehmen lassen.</p><p>Nach ihrer idealen Kollegin gefragt, würden Isabelle Grandjean einige Antworten einfallen, keine davon wäre „Tessa Ott“.<br/>
Aber niemand fragte Isabelle. </p><p>Stattdessen setzte man ihr eine blutige Anfängerin gegenüber und erwartete gleichzeitig von ihr, dass sie sie mit Respekt behandelte. Respekt. Dass Isabelle nicht lachte. </p><p>Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Kolleginnen, die Respekt einforderten, sich nicht dazu hergaben, bei Empfängen wie diesem für die „musikalische Untermalung“ zu sorgen. So verkündete es zumindest das Programmheft, das sie achtlos neben ihr leeres Sektglas knüllte. Apropos « leer »: Isabelle hob den Kopf um dem nächstmöglichen Kellner zu signalisieren, dass sie — </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Zwei Möglichkeiten: Es gab einen Dresscode für Veranstaltungen wie diese, den man in Den Haag versäumte, ihr beizubringen.<br/>
Ansonsten hatte sie davon auszugehen, dass ihre Kollegin sich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen dazu entschieden hatte, diesen Jumpsuit zu tragen und — nein.<br/>
Selten war Isabelle so erleichtert gewesen, ein neues Glas lauwarmen Sekt in der Hand zu halten, gab es ihr doch eine Ausrede, den Blick von der improvisierten Bühne abzuwenden, die sich an der Schmalseite des Raumes befand und auf der ihre Kollegin gerade —</p><p>Wunderbar. Die Ohren konnte sie sich jetzt wohl nur schlecht unauffällig zuhalten, um die Mission, die den Titel « Tessa Ott ignorieren » hätte tragen können, erfolgreich zu Ende zu bringen.<br/>
Isabelle räusperte sich, was ihr doch tatsächlich empörte Blicke anderer Anwesender einbrachte und beschied sich damit, angestrengt ihr Sektglas zu betrachten, ganz, als hätte es ihr ein großes persönliches Unrecht getan.</p><p>Das einzige persönliche Unrecht hier war die Tatsache, dass die Stimme ihrer Kollegin so *anders* klang. Und dass, ganz egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, Isabelle nicht anders konnte, als zuzuhören. Erbärmlich, scholt sie sich innerlich.<br/>
Vermutlich würde man sie des Raumes verweisen, wenn sie es wagte, ein Geräusch von sich zu geben, das die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Kollegin ablenkte. Wobei sich das als schwierig erweisen dürfte, hatten sich mittlerweile doch beinahe alle Gäste der Bühne und damit auch Tessa Ott zugewandt, die wirkte, als habe sie nie etwas anderes getan.<br/>
Als sei *das hier*, was sie schon immer hätte tun wollen.<br/>
Als sei sie dafür geboren, in im Scheinwerferlicht glitzernden Jumpsuits hinter einem Mikrofon zu stehen.<br/>
In sehr tief ausgeschnittenen Jumpsuits noch dazu. </p><p>"Na, so schlimm?" Zu sagen, dass Isabelle leicht zusammenzuckte, wäre schmeichelhaft. Vielmehr fühlte sie sich wie ein Kind, das mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden war. Oder wie eine Ermittlerin, die gerade minutenlang ihre Kollegin angestarrt und dabei an nichts anderes mehr hatte denken können. Same difference. Besagte Kollegin legte in diesem Moment den Kopf schief und erdreistete sich doch tatsächlich, Isabelle anzugrinsen.</p><p>"N .. nicht so meine Musik, das ist alles. Was?" ergänzte sie, als sich das Grinsen auf den Lippen ihrer Kollegin vergrößerte. Nicht, dass Isabelle auf die Lippen — ach, egal.<br/>
Diese schüttelte jedoch nur amüsiert den Kopf und wandte sich ab, wohl um ebenfalls eine erfolglose Suche nach Getränken zu starten, bei denen man die Kopfschmerzen erst mit einigen Stunden Verzögerung zu spüren bekam. </p><p>"Geht’s?" Isabelle hatte zwar subtil sein wollen, ihr überraschtes Einatmen und das daraus resultierende heftige Husten führten allerdings zu einer ungewollten Sektfontäne, die ihren Körper netterweise durch die Nase und nicht den Mund verließ. Immerhin.<br/>
Die Aufmerksamkeit von sämtlichen Umstehenden hatte sie so auch sicher, wenn auch nur, weil alle hektisch versuchten, sich aus der Schusslinie zu begeben. Am liebsten wäre sie spontan geschrumpft und hätte sich in ihrem Sektglas versteckt.<br/>
"Ja, ja. Es ist nur - "  sie deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung Tür. Wobei sie das mit dem subtil sein jetzt wirklich hätte lassen können, wo sie doch noch immer die Kohlensäure des Sektes in ihrer Nase spüren konnte. Ein widerliches Gefühl.</p><p>Genau so widerlich wie die Tatsache, dass ihr Exfreund (Ex-Verlobter? Ex-ich-kenne-in-dieser-gottverdammten-Stadt-nur-dich-und-hab-sonst-keinen? Letzteres traf es wohl am ehesten) gerade den Raum betreten hatte und, so schien es, zielstrebig auf sie zukam. Zumindest glaubte sie das, hatte sie doch so schnell wie möglich den Blick abgewendet und sich damit beschäftigt, interessiert das hoffnungslos zerknüllte Programmheft zu studieren. Gerne hätte sie es sich vor das Gesicht gehalten, um dahinter zu verschwinden. Die Tatsache, dass es sich dabei selbst im geglätteten Zustand nur um ein Taschenbuch-großes Blatt Papier handelte, vereitelte diesen Plan.<br/>
Isabelle bemerkte nicht, dass ihre Finger sich um den Rand eben jenes Papiers verkrampft hatten — bemerkte es erst, als sich die warme Hand ihrer Kollegin auf ihre legte.<br/>
"Hey." Sie schaffte es nicht, den Blick zu heben, wollte nicht riskieren, ihn zu sehen, wollte nicht riskieren, ihn zu provozieren, wollte nicht —<br/>
"Isabelle." Es war nicht seine Stimme, nicht seine, sondern *ihre*. Besorgte grüne Augen, umgeben von dunklem Lidschatten, die suchend in die ihren blickten, als sie endlich den Kopf hob. </p><p>Gerade öffnete sie ihren Mund, atmete ein um zu versichern, dass alles bestens war, kein Grund zur Sorge, sie sei heute sowieso etwas neben der Spur, und müsse einfach nur nach Hause und früh ins Bett, da ließ seine Stimme am Nebentisch sie erstarren. Er sprach weder mit noch über sie, hatte sich zu einer Gruppe von älteren Herren gestellt, die sie nicht kannte. Dennoch spürte Isabelle bohrende Blicke im Nacken, wusste, was sie sich heute Abend würde anhören müssen, da sie es gewagt hatte, mit etwas anderem als der üblichen Bluse-Jeans-Kombination und noch dazu mit Make-Up das Haus zu verlassen.<br/>
Falsch. Was sie sich hätte anhören müssen, wären sie noch zusammen.<br/>
Eine Tatsache, die Isabelle zwar rein objektiv betrachtet verstand, immerhin war sie es gewesen, die die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ und sämtlichen Kontakt abbrach, aber gleichzeitig eine Tatsache, die ihr Körper noch nicht verinnerlicht hatte, konnte oder wollte. Wer wusste das schon.</p><p>"Komm." Es war diese Aufforderung, verbunden mit Tessa Otts ausgestreckter Hand, die sie endlich aus ihrer Starre riss. Kompliziertere Satzkonstruktionen hätte sie nicht verarbeiten können, da war Isabelle sich sicher, aber für einzelne Worte reichte es gerade noch. Und die ihr dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen war reiner Instinkt.<br/>
Instinkt, der dazu führte, dass sie keine Sekunde mehr darüber nachdachte, wie ihr plötzlicher Aufbruch auf Außenstehende wirken musste. Sie, Isabelle Grandjean, die mehr auf die Meinung anderer Leute gab als auf ihre eigenen Gefühle. Gegeben hatte, anscheinend.<br/>
Ansonsten stünde jetzt nicht hier draußen, Finger noch immer mit denen ihrer Kollegin verschränkt. Wann ließ man anderer Leute Hände eigentlich los? Gab es da eine Art Verhaltenskodex? Vielleicht, wenn man dort angekommen war, wo man hinwollte? In dem Fall hätte Isabelle ihre Hand schon längst wieder in ihre Manteltasche stecken sollen, vor mehreren Minuten bereits, um genau zu sein. Der Gedanke, dass sie doch noch nicht ganz da angekommen war, wo sie hinwollte, kam Isabelle, als ihr Blick den ihrer Kollegin - Tessas, korrigierte sie sich innerlich - traf.<br/>
Aber vielleicht war sie auf einem guten Weg.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>